


Fade to Black

by NormalFreeZone



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild non-con, animal!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalFreeZone/pseuds/NormalFreeZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened sometimes and Derek couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-betaed. Written while listening to Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones, the title on the other hand is from a Metallica song. I posted this on my tumblr a while back, and now its posted here! <3

It happened sometimes and Derek couldn't help it. 

Control. That's what it was all about. Or at least what Derek thought it was about. Find an anchor, and hold on tight. That's how you controlled the beast inside. Anger, love, family, whatever it was, you just held on tight. But it seemed Derek needed more. 

It happened sometimes, and Derek couldn't control it. Sometimes his beast just... came out.

It wasn't like the others. Scott and Isaac and the others who had to fight their wolf back, like the beast was physically trying to claw its way to the surface, blood thirsty and ready to kill. From all of Derek's memories of his childhood, he knew his father had never been like this. Laura had once said something about being one with the wolf. Unity. Ha right... 

Not when it could do this. Not when it could slip through the cracks and take over.

It wasn't like some of the others he had heard of, he wasn't feral, he wasn't an animal. It was a switch. Not the normal human shifting to animal, it was like an animal sliding into human skin. 

Derek could feel ever muscle in his body move just under his skin, as he stretched his arms high above his head. His skin tingled as he moved. But he wasn't the one moving. It wasn't him willing his body into action. He could feel his lips slip into a smirk, and his eyes shift, glowing, as it looked over its new prey. 

God, his body felt good. Why didn't he feel like this when it was him in control?

Sometimes it happened. His wolf slipped into his skin for a bit. It wasn't what he thought it would be, because he was still there. Just under the surface, watching as his beast stretched and moved enjoying the full realm of having a human body. No roars or growls, just satisfaction, because it was in control. It wasn't just Derek's body after all.

Derek always felt it, as he was sure all other werewolves felt their beast. Deep inside, just under the surface, somewhere in the middle, it was always there. Everyone felt it. They felt it struggling for freedom on the full moon, and content sleeping when the most primal instincts were satisfied. Food, sex, sleep. Derek vaguely wounded if humans enjoyed all of these as much as werewolves did. But he always enjoyed them so much more when he was like this, because it wasn't him enjoy it. It wasn't him that was being satisfied. 

All Derek could do was watch, and feel. 

The feel of his own hands sliding down his torso was amazing. Even the sharp pain as his claws extended, slicing into his stomach felt amazing. Derek hated it though. He it hated because he loved it. But it wasn't his choice at the moment. 

Biting his lip his beats finally turned moving in for the kill. Derek tried to pull back, rein himself in. He scratched and tore, trying to make his way to the surface. What this what his wolf felt like being inside him? He had to stop this, that's all Derek knew. Control. That's all he needed. But all Derek could feel was the way his body moved with every sense. The muscles, the skin, every hair. He could see everything, hear everything, smell and feel it all. God, he could even taste it. But there was more, the wolf wanted more. That's what the prey was for. 

Thundering heart beat and the smell of sweat. How could his beast not want it?

Their prey smelled glorious!

Fear, arousal, sweat, and dirt. Than there was the blood. The cooling liquid slide down Derek's torso from the healed wounds just made everything better. Derek never realized how much he actually liked the smell of blood. In the faintest amount it made any concoction of smells like heaven. He just prayed, he just hoped Stiles would run. But much like the boys strong determined father, Stiles stood his ground. 

All Derek wanted was to throw up. But it wasn't just his body.

Derek cursed himself. Why now? Why Stiles? Couldn't his beast preyed on some faceless pedestrian. But he could feel it, his wolf's will. It wanted Stiles, and had been waiting for the perfect moment to slide past Derek's defense and take the body they shared. Derek was screaming, locked inside himself, as his beast stepped up to its prey, taking a deep whiff of the others scent. 

Stiles was trembling, his beast liked that. 

“That's not you is it, Derek?” Bless his little heart, Stiles managed to keep his voice steady. 

Derek felt his own blood covered hand slide under Stiles' shirt. It was shocking how amazing touching Stiles' skin felt. It had never been like this before. He could only imagine what licking him would be like. The wolf gave a low please growl as he turned his head to the side, running his tongue up the side of Stiles' face. He could feel the shiver run through Stiles' body. He could smell it as it traveled up the young man's spine. He could taste... he could feel.... He could... Oh god.

It happened sometimes. Derek wasn't sure why but he was starting to think his sister had been right. Unity. He was separated from his core, his wolf, too much. He had made it into something completely different. Another being. Like two people sharing the same body. And just like he could shift to an animal, sometimes it could shift to him.


End file.
